Is this Better
by Katen Kagutsuchi
Summary: The only time questioning a woman's looks gets you exactly what you want. Gin's appeal to Rangiku is not unrequited. Time for some rough fun, then a shower. If you're nice, and if you like this, I might write a continuation. Sex, and lots of it. Rate M and full of fun!


**Welcome ladies, gentlemen, and other. Here's another couple I've never done or even really considered doing. I figure it's one of those overdone pairings, but sense I've never done it I figure why the hell not try something different. Not much else, the synopsis says it all really. RxR for me if you would.**

**Enjoy the show ;)**

* * *

Rangiku combed her fingers through her long, wet strawberry blonde locks as she stood beneath the cascading water of her shower. She hummed delightfully as each fast falling droplet touched her warm bare skin. The water trickling down her body helped to relax her muscles and cloud her mind in a heavenly sense of euphoria. She turned in place, letting the water wash the soap from her hair. She hemmed as shower droplets beat against her bare lower back. Her wet hair was pulled up so the water could reach her upper back next. The wet follicles tickled her skin when she released them and they fell down her back.

Rangiku loved taking late night showers or baths, especially after a long day. She loved the way the water seemed to take away all her stress and sorrows. Leaving her in a relaxed and dream-like state. The water was always hot, just right for her. The steam from the shower filled the bathroom like a thick fog so deep you could cut a hole in it. The steam kept her skin warm and wet as she shut off the water and exited the shower. She dried herself with a nearby bath towel, then secured it around her body as she reached for another to dry her hair with.

As she scrubbed her wet hair with the large towel, she heard the sound of her bedroom door opening and closing. Shoeless feet moved about the room, stopping a the closet and dresser before moving to the bed. "Gin, sweetheart is that you?" Rangiku called to the room.

"Yeah it's me." her lover answered. The tall businessman started to unbutton his shirt as the door to the bathroom creaked open. Through his slitted eyes he noticed his wife standing in the door way, a towel wrapped tightly around her chest. Her long wavy hair hung to one side as she dried it and steam poured in from behind her. His blood rushed south as he watched her, small drops of water hitting the floor around her. He silently patted himself on the back for scoring such a hot wife, continuing to unbutton his shirt.

Rangiku peeked out of one eye and noticed Gin staring at her. She smiled at the way he observed her, that unmistakable look of want and desire he always had for her still in his eyes. "What are you staring at?" She asked as she finished drying out her hair, tossing the wet towel aside.

Gin considered her inquiry as she padded across the floor toward him. Her skin was red from the heat. Her breasts seemed desperate to escape their binding as they bounced slightly with each step. Her feet made little sound as they brought her closer to him, her toes disappearing and reappearing into the carpet. He grew his own deliciously devious smile, to match the one his wife was sporting on her face. "I'm staring at your enticing body. I can't help it when you come out dressed like that." He put a hint of sarcasm on the word _dressed_, knowing fully she wasn't wearing anything under the towel.

Rangiku threw her leg over Gins and sat down in his lap. She shifted forward a bit to feel his member start to grow as her own heat warmed him. She grinned as she leaned in to capture his lips, holding him in place by the collar of his shirt. She messaged his lips with hers, a low moan falling between their lips. Gins hands snaked up her legs, squeezing at even intervals till they reached her hips. Rangiku bit his bottom lip and pulled, releasing it a few inches from his face. "You don't like how I look? OK." With one hand Rangiku undid the knot securing her towel and let it fall from her body. "Is this better?" Her voluptuous breasts, now free from bondage, sat perfectly on her chest. The cold air made her nipples rock hard, the pink buds jutting out from her perfectly shaped bosom.

Gin smiled wide at his lovers silent invitation, the proof of his arousal creating a noticeable bulge in his pants. His throbbing member was caught between their heated bodies, in desperate need of attention. Swiftly he captured her lips, swallowing her surprised shriek. His hands cupped her ass, squeezing the tight butt muscles to hear her moan again. Licking and nibble her full lips, her wrenched open her mouth with his eager tongue. Their wet muscles danced about her cavern, trading breath and spit as they vigorously kissed.

Rangiku felt her heat rise, pooling in her center where she most desired her lovers touch. She could tell by the way he kissed, by the way his member grew bigger each second they stayed connected like this, how much he wanted her. Wanted to touch and taste her in all the spots he knew would leave her begging for more. Her hands moved south, short cut nails scratching along the fabric of his undershirt, stopping at the pant line. Slowly, she shifted back to create space to run her hands up and down the bulge in his pants. Another gleeful smile stretched her face as they continued making out in growing heat. "Mmmm, what do we have here?" Rangiku teased as she stroked him through this pants.

A muffled groan was fed into Rangiku's mouth as she rubbed him harder. She jerked him off a few more times, gleefully eating the moans he fed to her. Even through the cloth, she could feel his cock pulsate in her hand, droplets of precum already starting to seep out. Releasing his lips and cock, she slide out of his lap and kneeled down before him. They worked to unfasten his pants and pull them down to his ankles. Rangiku felt a new wave of wetness start trickling down her leg when her lovers erect cock presented itself.

Without hesitation, Rangiku took Gin's cock in her hands and started stroking it like she was moments ago. She watched his slitted eyes contort and tighten as she jerked him off, holding tighter and moving faster every few strokes. She teased him with peppered kisses around the shaft, licking the spongy flesh top to bottom. She licked the precum from his tip, feeling his body begin to shake beneath her. She could see in his face how crazy she was making him. He loved when she played with him like this, cause he always got her back for it later. Rangiku pressed the head to her lips, kissing and nibbling his tip, before slipping all 9" of him slowly into her mouth.

The heat of her mouth, her wet saliva coating his member, and the way her tongue swirled around his cock between sucks made Gin moan uncontrollably. Rangiku bobbed her head up and down his shaft in short shallow strokes first, then long hard strokes, occasionally deepthroating him. She teased his head, suckling and swiveling her tongue around the sensitive area. Gin grabbed a handful of strawberry blonde hair and pulled as she sucked away at his cock, his moans getting louder and more frequent. She took him in all the way, his head now touching the back of her throat, and started to gargle his cock. Her reward was another sharp tug on her hair followed by a powerful moan from her lover. She bobbed her head a few times, then pushed down further to repeat this action, her hands keeping Gins legs from kicking her.

"Ah yes, Rangiku!" Gin exclaimed, clutching onto more of her hair. "That feels amazing!" A raging ball of fire that had been building in his abdomen was starting to move downward. A powerful release was moments away from bursting out of him. Just as he was on the brink of orgasm, Rangiku stopped sucking him off. His grunt of complaint turned to a sharp low moan when pushed her giant boobs together around his slick cock. Using her boobs to squeeze his cock, she jerked Gin off again as she vigorously sucked on the tip of his dick. These new ministrations drove him even wilder as he fisted more of her hair and pulled as hard as his spasming muscles will allow.

It didn't take long, Rangiku knew exactly how to please her man. She jerked and sucked him off so hard and fast that he came in less than a minute, shooting his hot cum into Rangiku's open mouth. She mewled at his taste. She always did love the taste of cum, especially Gin's cum.

Gin slowly released his hold on Rangikus hair as the final waves of his orgasm faded and his body began to settle. He looked down to see his lover licking a few droplets of cum from her lips and chest. Seeing his wife licking his cum off her body kept his member rock hard. He loved his lovers blowjobs, but he really wanted, and what he knew they both wanted, was to be inside that hot body. To fill her up and pound her until she came just like he did moments ago. Pushing himself off the bed, he pulled off his shirt and helped her stand up, crushing their lips together as he traded their places. He ignored the taste of his cum on her mouth, his hands moving freely about her body. Stopping on firm mounds, he squeezed her boobs, making her shrill and moan in his mouth.

Rangiku's body was hot. While she was sucking her lovers cock, her own heat and arousal pool in her core, she had to fight the urge to pleasure herself. She moaned aloud as Gin squeezed her breast particularly hard, his lips leaving hers to kiss and suckle along the pulse-line of her neck. She could herself getting more wet with each ministration, the need for her lovers more intimate touch becoming unbearable. She let Gin turn her around and bend her over the bed. Instinctively, she spread her legs apart and rested her hands on the mattress, staring at Gin over her shoulder.

Gin positioned himself at her entrance, teasing her cute little pink slit. Rangiku whimpered her disapproval at he being teased, shooting a pleading look back at her lover. Gin smiled at her lustful gaze. "Oh, so this is what you want, is it?" Gin asked, teasing her a few more times by probing her hole with just the head of his cock. Rangiku whimpered each time he probed her pulled out, her heart beginning to race with anticipation. Each time he pulled back, her hips followed, trying to sustain the feeling of him inside her a bit longer. "Ah, so anxious."

Rangiku threw her hair over one shoulder, glaring at Gin for not giving her what he knew she wanted. "You're so mean to me Gin. Stop teasing and fuck me already." She did her best to keep her voice from shaking, to try and seem more in control than she was. But Gin knew, he felt her legs shaking and saw the lust in her eyes as she glared at him. He could never resist those eyes, the way they begged and demanded he satisfy them.

Holding onto her waist, Gin pushed himself into his lovers sopping wet pussy. A laughing shriek tore from her throat, followed by a moan as he pressed in inch by inch until her reached the base, his cocked totally buried inside her. He pulled out to the head, the pumped back in with much force, causing Rangiku to whimper and her body to shake. He continued pumping into her slowly for several thrusts, his heart starting to beat like a drum and his pale skin turning pink.

Rangiku clutched the bedsheets tight in her fists as her lover took her from behind. Her mouth hung open, high pitched moans tearing from her throat. Her ample breasts bounding around with each thrust she was hit with, her juices trickling down her legs. She looked back to watch him work, hearing the sound of his balls hitting her thighs and the force of his pounding thrusts drove her wild. She used the bed to push against him, meeting each of his thrusts with her own, sending powerful waves of ecstasy and electricity through their bodies. "Yes baby! Fuck me!" Rangiku screamed to her lover, shrieking when he delivered a more powerful thrust. "Harder!...Fuck me harder, baby!... Ah!" Her body trembled violently, her inner walls convulsed and contracted around Gins cock, gripping the invading member tightly. A familiar fire ripped through her body as she came hard, her juices spilling onto Gin and coating his member.

Gin felt her orgasm riddle her body, but he didn't stop pounding away into her soaking pussy. The added lube from her cum helped him thrust faster. Rangiku's arms gave way and she fell onto the bed, her waist still held onto by Gin. Her screams could have broken the walls as her lover made her cum a second time, this time her contractions were so strong she forced him out and squirted colorless liquid everywhere. "Oh my god." Rangiku said shakily. Her body was pure fire. The feeling of a squirting orgasm was so rare and powerful to her, she thought she would pass out. She felt her lovers hands on her body again, flipping her onto her back and pulling her to the edge of the bed.

At first, she though he was going to fuck her some more, then he knelt down and buried his face in her open legs. Rangiku yelped in delighted surprise when Gins lips touched her clit, sucking the swollen nub into his mouth and flicking it with the tip of his tongue. She fisted his short hair, guiding his face more into her. His flicking tongue on her clit sent unbelievable waves of electricity throughout her body, making her quiver and shake with pleasure. "Harder Gin." She begged, another order followed by a long lick of her outer lips. "That's it... Ah... Keep doing that." She knew Gin didn't mind the coaching. He loved to hear how she liked him pleasing her.

Gin spread her labia lips to taste he pink insides, drinking in the juices she expelled during her orgasms. He mewled at the taste of her cum in his mouth, the smell it filling his nostrils as he licked in and around her wet pussy. He could've spent the rest of the nigh here; sucking and licking her dry, and listening to her beautiful moans till dawn.

Finishing several more licks, Gin moved away, shifting forward till his cocked was at her entrance again. Too exited to tease, he slide back inside her, the greater warmth almost enough to send him over. "God you're so wet." he proclaimed, reaching deeper inside her with this position. "I love how deep and wet you are, Rangiku." He pushed as far as he could reach with each thrust.

"Just shut up and fuck me, Gin. Fast!" Rangiku's mind was flooded in ecstasy. Those few words cost her moments of pleasure she would never get back. She praised her lover for giving it to her fast and hard like she wanted, the shock waves of pleasure melting her body into the mattress.

Gin watched her body writhing on the bed, her breasts bouncing around her chest as he pounded her, hard and quick as he could manage. He changed speeds to prolong his climax, wanting to last as long as he could, for her pleasure as much as his own. Rangiku used one hand to viciously rub her own clit and the other to clutch her breast. Pleasuring herself threw Rangiku over the climactic edge for a third time, her cum once again squirting out over Gins body. Her screams filled his ears again, but he was determined to last longer.

After a third orgasm quickly turned into a fourth, thanks to more vigorous rubbing of her clit, Rangiku pulled Gin down to her and kissed him harshly. She feed her moans to him as they kissed, he relentless thrusting still shaking her body. She pushed him back up, then lifted her legs onto his shoulders to find this opened her up more for him. She growled when his throbbing cock filled her even more, her mind now filled only by primal sexual instinct. "Fuck me, Gin!.. Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!.. Harder, faster, harder!"

Gin pumped as hard and fast as his adrenaline filled muscles would allow. Her muscles were gripping him so tightly, he couldn't hold out much longer. "I can't hold it any longer, Rangiku. I'm gonna cum." Gin groaned. His muscles were on burning, and the fire would soon consume him.

"It's ok, Gin. I'm cumming too." Rangiku's voice became a shriek as she felt the fire burst inside her. "Cum with me baby. Cum!...Ah!" Her final scream mixed with his. With one more strong thrust, Gin sent them flying across the stars into another world of pleasure. Hot tears hung off the corners of her eyes, Gin hugging each leg as he filled her with his hot seed. Their mixed essence leaked from Rangiku's core as he pulled out, smaller collections of cum dripping from his tip.

Gin lifted her legs down and flopped down on the bed next to her. Their bodies were covered in sweat, their breathing ragged and harsh, and their muscles tense and over used. Rangiku turned to the side facing Gin, a satisfying smile pulling at the corners of her mouth. "That was great." She praised, stroking her lovers cheek.

Having done more work, Gin took longer to gather his breath and mind. "That...was...amazing." He struggled to say, his body still taxed and tired. Rangiku giggled at his exhausted state, leaning in to capture him in a loving kiss. She withdrew slowly, pushing herself up and raising from the bed. Gin watched her confusingly try to walk toward the bathroom, her wobbly legs making it hard for her to stay on her feet. "Where are you going?" Gin asked sitting up.

Rangiku braced herself on the door frame of the bathroom, turning back to her man on the bed. "We just had great rough sex for over an hour Gin, I'm going to take another shower." She answer. She examined him, taking note of his sweat cover skin. "Maybe you should join me. I don't think I want to sleep next to someone who's all sweaty and smelly."

Gin looked down and laughed at his appearance. The realization of how he looked, and worse how he smelled, finally occurred to him. "Alright. That sounds good." He saw a wide smile stretch across her face and she ran inside to ready the shower, hearing him close the door a few moments later. As she finished adjusting the temp and pressure, she felt two hands reach around and grab her boobs, fondling and squeezing one while pinching the nipple on the other. "Who says we can have some dirty fun, while we get clean?" Gin whispered hotly in her ear.

Rangiku turned on her heel to face him, snaking her arms around his neck to pull him into her kiss. Her kiss was hot and wanting again, and he returned her desire with interest. She pulled away quickly and stated, "I sure as hell didn't". Then crushed their lips together again as she pulled him in under the water with her.

* * *

**What do you think? Not bad for a my first time with this pairing. Leave me a review and tell me what you thought.**


End file.
